


soulmates tbh

by Anhara



Series: Traducciones [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhara/pseuds/Anhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Han pasado cinco meses," dice Derek tristemente. "¿Por qué sigo recibiendo estas proposiciones? Sabes que estas son probablemente todas marcas falsas."</p>
<p>Cinco meses desde que el paparazzi sacara la foto de él con la excesivamente entusiasmada fan tirando de su camiseta, cinco meses desde que millones de personal en Internet se dieran cuenta de que la marca de nacimiento revelada era sin duda, <i>la marca</i>, cinco meses desde que Derek fuera inundado por personas que aclamaban ser su alma gemela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soulmates tbh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [soulmates tbh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316269) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> Este trabajo es una traducción, creada con el permiso del autor original y con el animo de hacer llegar sus historias a más gente.
> 
>  
> 
> _Este trabajo esta creado para el disfrute privado del lector. La autora no da su permiso para que este trabajo sea compartido con o leído por la prensa públicamente, o nadie que trabaje en Teen Wolf, incluyendo pero sin limitarse a los actores, equipo técnico, escritores o productores. Tampoco da permiso para que este trabajo se comparta en webs tales como Goodreads, pagina destinada a trabajos publicados fuera de un fandom._
> 
> \-----------------  
> Creada en base a la [promt de heathyr](http://heathyr.tumblr.com/post/79624164565) :
> 
> AU donde todas las almas gemelas comparten una marca de nacimiento y estas marcas son intensamente privadas. Derek Hale es una famosa estrella de Hollywood y los paparazzi consiguen fotos de él cuándo una fan tira de su camiseta y revela la marca en su clavícula, y son filtradas en internet.
> 
> En Beacon Hills, un don nadie llamado Stiles Stilinski entra en internet y es bienvenido con paparazzi fotos de, lo que parece ser, su alma gemela. Después del shock inicial, decide investigar a ese hombre, descubriendo que es percibido como un imbécil y se rumorea que ha tenido fallidas relaciones con la mayoría de los famosetes de Hollywood y que hubo un escándalo con su familia algunos años atrás. Pero cuando más escaba más descubre que él en realidad dona gran parte de sus ganancias a ONG, y que silenciosamente ha ayudado a fundar ligas para niños de baseball en áreas de LA que son menos afortunadas, etc.
> 
> Así que, ¿cómo contactas a una persona prácticamente intocable para decirles "¿Hey... Soy tu alma gemela, más o menos, creo...?" cuando cientos de personas están constantemente diciéndole lo mismo?
> 
> Como si Stiles supiera.

Derek miro a la carpeta que Peter le estaba dando. “¿Qué es esto?”

Peter sonríe y Derek la abre sintiendo como su pecho hundirse cuando ve un montón de informes, varios hombres y mujeres, describiendo sus carreras, aficiones, y todos ellos con fotos detalladas de lo que parecía una marca idéntica al cuervo en la clavícula de Derek.

“Han pasado cinco meses,” dice Derek tristemente. “¿Por qué sigo recibiendo estas proposiciones? Sabes que estas son probablemente todas marcas falsas."

Cinco meses desde que el paparazzi sacara la foto de él con la excesivamente entusiasmada fan tirando de su camiseta, cinco meses desde que millones de personal en Internet se dieran cuenta de que la marca de nacimiento revelada era sin duda,  _la marca_ , cinco meses desde que Derek fuera inundado por personas que aclamaban ser su alma gemela.

Derek empuja la carpeta contra Peter amargamente. No tiene ninguna intención de leer sobre esta gente y sus marcas nunca; las fotos pueden ser alteradas fácilmente. Joder, incluso la marca en si misma, si tienes un tatuador avispado y no te importara la “mágica unión” o lo que fuera que pasara cuando tocaras la marca de tu alma gemela por primera vez.

Derek pensó que lo había sentido, una vez. Ni siquiera pensó que Kate había entrado en el vestuario antes de que taparan su marca con maquillaje, y él estaba tan enamorado de ella que cuando revelo su marca en el hombro ni siquiera se lo cuestiono. Ese exaltado, enamorado y feliz sentimiento tenía que ser lo que se sentía, ¿verdad? Claro que después de que Kate le usara por sus conexiones familiares y consiguiera un papel principal, le dejo públicamente y le humillo en todas las revistas del corazón.

“Vas a salir con alguien,” dice Peter, apretando los dientes. “Necesitamos camelar a la prensa antes de que tu siguiente gran película se estrene, y la gente adora las historias pastelosas de ‘como encontré a mi alma gemela’. Como tu manager, de verdad te recomiendo…”

“Hey, Derek, tengo esos guiones que querías ojear, y el coche ya está aquí por alguna razón para llevarte hasta el Inner-City Little League partido benéfico, pero le dije al conductor que…”

Derek hace un gesto de cortarse la garganta y después lanza una desesperada, alarmista mirada entre Peter, la carpeta en la mesa y de vuelta a Stiles. Y Stiles, porque él es el más perspicaz y capaz asistente personal que existe, instantánea mente se da cuenta de la situación de Derek. “Le dije al conductor que no tardaríamos en bajar, dado que el tráfico en LA es _terrible_ , y no podemos decepcionar a todos esos niños.” Stiles sonríe grande y brillante hacia Peter.

Peter rueda sus ojos mientras Derek se levanta para marcharse. “Esto no significa que nuestra conversación está terminada, Derek,” dice.

“Gracias,” dice Derek cuando ya han salido de la sala.

Stiles se ríe. “Sabes que vamos a llegar al centro, como dos horas antes, ¿verdad?”

Derek se encoge de hombros mientras entran al coche. “Estoy seguro de que pensaras en algo.”

Y Stiles lo hace; le lleva a esta increíble hamburguesería donde disfrutan de una perfectamente cocinada y jugosa hamburguesa con todos los extras favoritos de Derek. Es fácil y Derek automáticamente se relaja, como normalmente con Stiles presente.

No está seguro de a quien agradecer por la presencia de Stiles en su vida; ni siquiera está seguro de cómo Stiles decidió presentarse para el puesto. Empezó a trabajar para Derek solo unas semanas después de todo el lio con los paparazzi, y de acuerdo con si curriculum no tenía ninguna experiencia como asistente personal y ni siquiera parecía tener ninguna aspiración en la industria del cine. Peter solo le contrato porque era el único candidato sin un historial delictivo.

Derek mira entretenido como Stiles mete un generoso montón de patatas fritas en su boca, y como algunas cuelgan de ella.

“¡Aha! ¡Ahí está el Derek que los niños necesitan ver!” dice Stiles con la boca aun llena, señalando su cara. “¡No la melancólica e inalcanzable estrella de cine, pero alguien real!”

“Soy real,” dice mientras Stiles traga las patatas.

“Lo sé,” dice suavemente, acariciando su brazo. Están increíblemente cerca por un segundo, y Derek se da cuenta, no por primera vez, de lo atractivo que es Stiles. Derek sabe que si le hubiera conocido en una fiesta o algún otro lugar, habría besado esas largas pestañas, lamido el precioso camino de lunares en su mejilla, le habría llevado a la cama sin pensarlo, y después olvidarle abruptamente, como todos sus otros líos de una noche. Pero en lugar de eso Derek le tiene como su asistente personal, y le ha ido conociendo estos últimos meses, y se _preocupa_ por Stiles ahora, y es terrible, tratar con _este_ tipo de atracción.

Derek se da cuenta de que se han estado mirando un poco demasiado, y Stiles súbitamente aparta su mano, avergonzado. Se lanza a una historia sobre su mejor amigo Scott y las travesuras ocurridas en sus años de instituto, y el resto de la conversación fluye fácilmente. Es confortable, pasar el tiempo con Stiles; Derek se olvida de que es su asistente personal la mayor parte del tiempo.

El partido de la Inner-City Little League es increíblemente divertido, y Derek se pierde en la facilidad de la camaradería entre los niños que están allí, y el familiar sentimiento de un partido de baseball. Lo echa de menos, habiendo dejado el baseball para hacerse actor, así que es agradable estar en el campo de nuevo. La tarde es realmente divertida, y hay muchas menos fotos y autógrafos pedidos, es simplemente jugar al baseball con niños a los que les gusta. Consiguen recaudar una buena cantidad de dinero, lo que le hace feliz, estos niños merecen quedarse con su campo.

Stiles está animando desde los laterales, riéndose salvajemente. El partido se termina casi demasiado rápido. Los niños están bulliciosos, cargados de energía, y Derek no vio a los traviesos Bobby y Jessica con las neveras portátiles hasta que Stiles y el están empapados de agua helada.

Stiles farfulla, y Derek se ríe y tiembla debido al súbito frío, pero es graciosísimo. Observa como Stiles les persigue alrededor del campo, lanzándoles hielos, hasta que la escena degenera en un montón de adolescentes tirándose hielo los unos a los otros.

Ellos se meten en el coche, con la ropa mojada y todo, y Stiles aun está riendo histéricamente. “Oh, eso fue fantástico, tío, ¿viste a Joey cuando metí el hielo por la espalda de su camiseta?”

Derek intenta no admirar durante demasiado tiempo la capa de agua en la piel de Stiles, o la forma en la que su blanca camiseta mojada se pega a su torso. Es prácticamente translucida, y Derek puede ver sus pezones, algunos lunares, un camino de pelo oscuro y una marca grande en su cadera…

“¿Stiles?” El corazón de Derek late ridículamente rápido.

“¿Si?”

“¿Eres tu… puedes?” Derek no sabe que decir, simplemente se acerca a Stiles en el asiento trasero y agarra el borde de su camiseta. Stiles se queda quiero con los ojos como platos, pero no se mueve cuando Derek acaricia gentilmente la marca de nacimiento a través de la camiseta mojada. “¿Stiles?”

Stiles suspira, un pequeño sonido resignado y levanta la camiseta. Es bastante obvio que es el mismo cuervo que el de Derek; pero nunca lo había visto así. Es brillante, natural, _correcto_ , en la piel de Stiles, de una manera que ninguna de esas fotografías retocadas, o el plano tatuaje de Kate era. Derek acaricia el borde con un dedo y una oleada de calor atraviesa su mano, no puede respirar, como si cada centímetro de su piel estuviera temblando con la sensación.

Cuando consigue aclarar su mente, dice, “¿Ibas a decírmelo alguna vez?”

Stiles se le queda mirando, “¿Me habrías creído? ¿Qué, debería haberte mandado un mensaje, ‘hey somos almas gemelas para que lo sepas’ y quedarme tan pancho?”

Derek intenta pensar, pero es difícil concentrarse cuando todo su cuerpo está pidiendo que complete la unión.

Stiles suspira. “Mira, solo quería poder conocerte primero. Incluso si no conseguía ser tu alma gemela, quería ser parte de tu vida de alguna manera. Hacerla mejor.”

“Tú lo haces,” susurra, y guía la mano del otro hasta su clavícula, donde está su propia marca. “Definitivamente la haces mejor,” dice y le besa, suavemente al principio, hasta que Stiles gime, le acerca y besa de vuelta entusiasmado, y se siente como en casa.

**Author's Note:**

> bilesandthesourwolf creo este [increible grafico](http://bilesandthesourwolf.tumblr.com/post/79842610724/inspired-by-bleep0bleeps-fic-soulmates-tbh-which) de Derek y Stiles en este universo.
> 
> Gracias por leer, puedes encontrarme [aqui](http://worldofwolvesandpalehumans.tumblr.com/), y a la autora original [aqui](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Este fic tiene una especie de continuacion de 40k y desde la perspectiva de Stiles titulado [its derek hale wtf](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1752875), podeis ir a leerlo en ingles o esperar un tiempo ya que estoy trabajando en la traduccion. ~~Pero soy una estudiante universitaria y tengo poco tiempo~~


End file.
